1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling apparatus for cooling such as electronic equipment, and to electronic equipment mounting the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As means for cooling an electronic component that generates heat, such as a central processing unit (CPU) mounted on a computer, a blower with a fan and a heat pipe have hitherto been used. There is also an apparatus made by combining such a blower and such a heat pipe (for example, see a patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-92483 (Paragraphs [0026] and [0027], FIG. 2, FIG. 4 and FIG. 5)).
In the apparatus, a fan unit 38 is disposed such that air is sent to fins 31 connected to a radiating part side of a heat pipe 29. Specifically, intake ports 42 and 47 are disposed at a fan case 39 of the fan unit 38 and a printed circuit board 19, respectively, and a wall surrounding the fan is formed by both of the fan case 39 and the printed circuit board 19. External air is introduced through both of the intake ports 42 and 47, and the air is fed to the fins 31 arranged in the centrifugal direction. By this construction, the wiring and the like of the printed circuit board 19 are also cooled and air intake from both directions is performed to increase cooling efficiency.